flamingoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cosmic Crew
logo Cosmic Crew is an upcoming 2.5D action-platformer game coming to the PS4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and PC. It focuses on the titular Cosmic Crew and their efforts to regroup and get revenge. It is being published by , and it has no set release date. =Setting= Synopsis Story Visuals =Gameplay= Controls Core Mechanics turn-based RPG, all characters have three equipment slots that have three different augmentations which in turn has three different upgrades Crew Interaction Playable Characters Kalli, the Crew Leader |-style="background:#191919" | Combative Kick Unlocked Level 2 | colspan="2" style="background:#343434"| 5 Physical Damage to one enemy. | width="5%" style="background:#2F5228"| 1''' | width="5%" style="background:#282E52"| '''5 |colspan="2"| |-style="background:#191919" | Reactive Shell Unlocked Level 5 | colspan="2" style="background:#343434"| Reduce all Damage by 5% for one turn. Reduced damage is bounced back towards the attacker. | width="5%" style="background:#2F5228"| 2''' | width="5%" style="background:#282E52"| '''8 |colspan="2"| |-style="background:#191919" | Jet Lift Unlocked Level 8 | colspan="2" style="background:#343434"| Apply Levitation (I) to self. | width="5%" style="background:#2F5228"| 3''' | width="5%" style="background:#282E52"| '''10 |colspan="2"| |-style="background:#191919" | Plasmatic Burst Unlocked Level 15 | colspan="2" style="background:#343434"| 10 Energy Damage to all enemies. | width="5%" style="background:#2F5228"| 2''' | width="5%" style="background:#282E52"| '''10 |colspan="2"| |-style="background:#191919" | Jettison Flyby Unlocked Level 18 | colspan="2" style="background:#343434"| 4 Physical Damage to all enemies. Can only be used when Kalli has Levitation. | width="5%" style="background:#2F5228"| 2''' | width="5%" style="background:#282E52"| '''15 |colspan="2"| |-style="background:#191919" | Jettison Crash Unlocked Level 25 | colspan="2" style="background:#343434"| 8 Physical Damage to an enemy. Can only be used when Kalli has Levitation. | width="5%" style="background:#2F5228"| 1''' | width="5%" style="background:#282E52"| '''8 |colspan="2"| |-style="background:#191919" | colspan="7"| Passives |-style="background:#191919" | Fervid Strikes Unlocked Level 10 | colspan="4" style="background:#343434"| Whenever Kalli uses Combative Fist or Combative Kick, there is a 5% chance to perform it again. |colspan="2"| |-style="background:#191919" | Regenerating Shell Unlocked Level 20 | colspan="4" style="background:#343434"| 3% to use Reactive Shell at the start of turn. |colspan="2"| |-style="background:#191919" | Instant Lift-Off Unlocked Level 35 | colspan="4" style="background:#343434"| Instantly use Jet Lift at the start of each match. |colspan="2"| |-style="background:#191919" | Elite Leadership Unlocked Level 60 | colspan="4" style="background:#343434"| Apply Strength Up (I) and Intel Up (I) to all allies at the start of each match. |colspan="2"| |-style="background:#191919" | colspan="7"| Equipment |-style="background:#191919" | Heavy Gauntlets Gauntlets | colspan="4" style="background:#343434"| +1 Physical Damage for Combative Fist, -3% Speed decrease to Kalli. |colspan="2"| |-style="background:#191919" | Heaver Boots Boots | colspan="4" style="background:#343434"| +1 Physical Damage for Combative Kick, -3% Speed decrease to Kalli. |colspan="2"| |-style="background:#191919" | Thermophilic Suit Suit | colspan="4" style="background:#343434"| +10% resistance against heat- and cold- based Damage, +10% chance to shrug off heat- and cold-based effects. |colspan="2"| |-style="background:#191919" | Smoker Jets Jets | colspan="4" style="background:#343434"| +10% chance to apply Stun (I) |colspan="2"| |} *Combat Gauntlets *Combat Boots *Mech Suit *Jet Boosters *RUBBERISED PADDING: Kalli is immune to electricity-based damage and electricity-based effects, but Reactive Shell is disabled. *ENFORCED PADDING: Kalli is 60% more resistant to acid- and shock-based damage, and has a 30% chance to shrug off acid- and shock-based effects. *SMOKER JETS *ION JETS *CRYO JETS Salvador, the Crew Medic "Salvador is the Cosmic Crew's resident medical expert. With no where else to go, he reluctantly but tirelessly takes care of his fellow crew members. TBA" STATS: *Strength: ★★★★ *Intel: ★★★ *Defence: ★★ *Reslience: ★★★ *Speed: ★★ *Health: ★★★★★ *Stamina: ★★★★ *Critical Chance: ★★ BASE MOVES: *'Surgical Cut:' 2 Physical Damage to one enemy, 5% chance to apply Bleed (I) - 0 CD, 2 SC *'Drilljection:' 4 Physical Damage to an enemy, 10% chance to apply Bleed (I) - 1 CD, 5 SC *'Medical Attention:' 5 Heal to an ally - 2 CD, 8 SC *'Tranquillising Pulse:' 5 Special Damage and apply Stun (I) to an enemy. - 3 CD, 10 SC *'Invigorator:' 10 Stamina Heal to an ally - 2 CD, 6 SC *'Cure Illness:' Remove one debuff from an ally - 3 CD, 10 SC PASSIVES *'First Responder:' 10% chance to reduce the cooldown of Medical Attention and Treat Illness by 1 whenever an ally is damaged. *'Nano Regen:' 50% chance to apply 3% Heal to self at the end of Salvador’s turn. EQUIPMENT: *Surgical Blade *Drill Injector *Medpack *Doctor's Suit Alistair, the Crew Artificer STATS: *Strength: ★ *Intel: ★★★★★ *Defence: ★★ *Reslience: ★★★ *Speed: ★★★★ *Health: ★★★ *Stamina: ★★ *Critical Chance: ★★ BASE MOVES: *'Gun Blast:' 3 Energy Damage to an enemy - 0 CD, 2 SC *'Aim and Analysis:' Apply Accuracy Up (I) and Crit Chance Up (I) to self. - 2 CD, 8 SC *'Blasting Shower:' 2 Energy Damage to all enemies. - 2 CD, 5 SC *'Augment Tech:' Apply Intel Up (II) and Resilience Up (II) to an ally. - 2 CD, 8 SC *'Tamper Tech:' Apply Intel Down (II) and Resilience Down (II) to an enemy. - 2 CD, 8 SC *'Precision Laser:' 2 Energy Damage and apply Defence Down (I) to an enemy. - 1 CD, 3 SC PASSIVES: *'Running Analysis:' 5% chance to use Aim and Analysis at the start of Alistair’s turn. *'Always Upgrading:' 5% chance to use Augment Tech at the start of Alistair's turn. *'Mischevious:' 10% chance to use Tamper Tech on a random enemy at the start of Alistair’s turn. *'Causing Mayhem:' 10% chance to use Gun Blast towards a random enemy at the end of Alistair’s turn. EQUIPMENT *Tech Blaster *Visor *Communication Band *Tech Striders Valry, the Crew Scout BASE MOVES: *'Stinging Lash:' 4 base damage to one enemy - 3 SC *'Barrel Shove:' 2 base damage to one enemy *'Target Analysis:' Apply 1 Defence Debuff to one enemy - 2 CD, 8 SC *'Auto-Target:' Gain 5 Accuracy and 1 Willpower for next turn - 2 CD, 10 SC Talia, the Crew Mechanic *Talia: female, the hard mechanic, ostensibly girly, weapon of choice: magetech wrench Dallin, the Crew Muscle *Dallin: male, the navigator, the new recruit, no weapon Haley, the Crew Comet *Haley: female, the team pet, is a comet-fox hybrid. weapon of choice: claws Enemies Bosses Hazards Locations Levels Category:Games